Veneno y Canela Sonrisa Pícara II
by Lenhyra
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Ghen decidió marcharse de Azeroth. Desde entonces, Len se ha convertido en una asesina profesional de la Shattered, y ahora ha sido enviada a Outlands, donde cree que podrá empezar una nueva vida...o volver de nuevo al pasado.


Era un día cualquiera en un momento cualquiera. Estaba apoyada con los codos en la mesa de juntas, observando cómo el humo de mi cigarrillo se creaba, se retorcía y moría, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

- ¡Len! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Parpadeé, despertando de mi sueño diurno.

- ¿Mmh?

- Que si me estás escuchando…

- Sí, claro Nerisen, por supuesto…

Pegué una honda calada a mi cigarrillo. Mi jefe se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró.

- Trabajas demasiado, Nerisen. Deberías relajarte un poco.

Me recosté en la silla y apoyé los pies sobre la mesa, fumando mientras perdía de nuevo la vista en el techo.

- ¡Baja los pies de ahí!

- ¿Un cigarrito? – le alargué mi paquete de tabaco.

- Arg, cada vez te pareces más a Shi…

No le dejé terminar la frase. En cuestión de segundos, había dejado la silla para situarme detrás de él con una daga en su cuello.

- Te he dicho que no nombres a ese indeseable en mi presencia.

Mi jefe suspiró, levantó las manos en señal de derrota y encogió los hombros.

- Perdona, se me había olvidado, Shin…quiero decir, Len…

Le cogí la hoja que sujetaba en la mano derecha a desgana mientras Nerisen sonreía.

- Y tú cada vez te pareces más a tu mujer. – contesté.

- Oh, disculpa, pero ya sabes: dos que duermen en el mismo colchón….

- Ya, claro, se vuelven de la misma condición. Lo que tú digas…

Tras terminarme el cigarrillo, me coloqué el pañuelo rojo que llevaba colgado del cuello, de modo que me ocultara la cara hasta la nariz.

- Por cierto, ¿y Cel? Hace días que no la veo. – pregunté antes de salir.

- En casa, preparando lo del niño, ya la conoces.

- Sí, desde que está embarazada se ha amansado la fiera. – comenté a desgana.

- Y ojalá le dure… - respondió mi amigo con pena.

- Nos vemos, Nerisen.

- Len.

Me giré ya con la puerta abierta.

- Ve con cuidado en Terrallende. – dijo con preocupación.

- Relájate, Nerisen, te mantendré informado. Tú ocúpate de tu familia como padre que eres. – se notó un tono amargo en mi voz. - Y recuerda envíame una carta si descubres algo de lo de mi padre.

- Claro, ve tranquila.

Sonreí, le hice un gesto con la mano y me dispuse a iniciar mi nueva misión. Cogí una pequeña bolsa y me la puse al hombro. Un asesino sólo viaja con lo imprescindible… Creo que alguien me dijo esa frase una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Fuera del cuartel me esperaba Polly, mi hawkstrider negra. Tenía siempre cara de amargada, pero corría como una mala bestia.

- Nos vamos, pequeña.

El animal levantó la cabeza y me miró. Pareció que arqueaba una ceja y decía, _"pues vas a ir tú sola, guapa"_. Así que, riéndome por dentro, monté y nos dispusimos a partir hacia el nuevo mundo que nos esperaba en Blasted Lands.

El portal al Terrallende se elevaba majestuoso al final de un paisaje yermo y maldito por demonios que campaban a sus anchas en la tierra muerta. Logré deslizarme con cuidado sin ser vista entre el escarpado terreno. A unos metros de mi destino, me detuve agachada tras una pequeña colina para observar la obra que se mostraba ante mí. Tallados en la roca, dos guardias de piedra custodiaban una espiral de centelleos verdes. Brillaban sobre un infinito oscuro plagado de estrellas. Era la puerta al mismísimo universo.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Oí un gruñido tras de mí, así que intenté no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Se me acercó uno de esos perros demoníacos que algunas veces controlaban los brujos, enseñando sus colmillos y apestándome con su fétido aliento en mi nuca. Pude escuchar la risa malévola de su dueño algo más lejana. En un acto reflejo, golpeé la boca del felhunter con mi codo para estamparlo contra el suelo y sacar mis dagas. Me giré y vi cómo el otro demonio me observaba apenas a dos metros de mí con unos ojos que helaban la sangre. Empezó a acercarse hacia mí mientras el can se recomponía del golpe. Aquella criatura gigante hacía al menos cuatro veces mi estatura. Retrocedí unos pasos calculando el siguiente ataque, pero cada vez la situación era más complicada. Cuando el perro se lanzó hacia mí, pude esquivarlo y golpearlo de nuevo con el codo, y me lancé hacia el gigante azul con mis dagas. Tras una risa de ultratumba, el demonio me apartó como a una mosca con un revés de su enorme hacha. Me estampé contra el suelo, llevándome un buen chichón. Cuando intenté reponerme, las fauces del can se encontraban en mi cara. Palpé el suelo con mi mano, pero mis dagas habían salido disparadas y me encontraban completamente indefensa. _"Bien", _pensé, _"la misión ha sido más corta de lo que esperaba"_. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que aquellas bestias acabaran con mi vida. Al menos, moriría con algo de orgullo.

Lo primero que oí fue unos gritos agudos de perro. Luego vi cómo el felhunter huía despavorido. Poco después, oí un golpe seco y vi cómo el gigante caía en redondo, produciendo un leve temblor de tierra.

- ¡Lok thar hogar!

Detrás del cadáver, un pequeño grupo de orcos levantaban sus hachas en señal de victoria. _"Y tenían que ser orcos…"_, me quejé para mis adentros.

- ¿Está bien, señorita?

Uno de los orcos se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano con un intento de sonrisa tras su casco.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Me levanté yo sola con cara de malas pulgas y sacudí mi traje de cuero negro.

- Menos mal que el Warchief nos dijo que la siguiéramos, sino ahora sería el postre de esos demonios.

Los orcos rieron con la broma estúpida del que parecía el cabecilla. Arqueé una ceja, cansada de aquella situación absurda. Mientras recogía mis dagas del suelo, añadí:

- Decidle a Thrall que a partir de hoy ya no hace falta que envíe a nadie más. Me voy de este continente y por tanto de su jurisdicción, así que que duerma tranquilo, ya no tiene que preocuparse más por mí. Mandadle recuerdos de mi parte.

- Pero, señorita…

- Ya me habéis oído. ¡Bye bye!

Hice un gesto con la mano y ante mi expresión seria, los orcos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron por donde vinieron.

Me acerqué al portal y me quedé a unos centímetros de la espiral que comunicaba los dos mundos. Poco a poco, alargué mi mano. Las suaves estelas verdes se difuminaban entre mis dedos. Sentía frío. Sonreí.

"_Ya no tienes que cumplir más, Thrall. Len deja este mundo para siempre."_. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía el frío y sonreía, satisfecha. _"Empezaré una nueva vida lejos de aquí. Lejos de ti. Y lejos de él…"_. Y, tras rezar las pertinentes oraciones, me introduje en el portal sin saber qué o quién me esperaría detrás.

Aquella tierra no difería mucho de lo último que vi. Batallas contra demonios gigantes y guerreros de todas las razas intentando pararles los pies. Tras decepcionarme un poco con lo que vi, seguí los pasos descritos en la misión que me habían encomendado: identificarme en el bastión de defensa del portal y dirigirme a una ciudad llamada Shattrah, donde debía encontrarme con una elfa nocturna llamada Lonika Stillblade. Según las indicaciones, la encontraría en la una tal Posada del Fin del Mundo. Ella era la encargada de crear el primer cuartel de la Shattered Hand en Terrallende, y me habían escogido a mí para ayudarla con las primeras misiones que habían recibido.

Monté en uno de esos hipogrifos adiestrados que tan poco me gustaban para dirigirme a la capital de aquellas nuevas tierras. Mientras volaba, repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones. Night elfs… Apreté los estribos con rabia. Después del altercado de mi madre siete años atrás, no habían dejado de acosarme. Una vez me emboscaron en Booty Bay, culpándome de su asesinato. Logré arreglármelas con los cinco elfos nocturnos que intentaron rebanarme la cabeza, no sin llevarme una bonita cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de unos diez centímetros de largo. A partir de entonces y por recomendación de Nerisen, empecé a viajar siempre con el rostro medio tapado, lo cual seguramente me evitó bastantes problemas.

Mientras divagaba entre recuerdos del pasado, me planté en Shattrah. La ciudad parecía estar a medio construir, y, por lo que pude oír, estaba dividida en dos facciones: los Aldors, dirigidos por los draeneis, raza autóctona de aquellas tierras y nuevos miembros de la Alianza, y los Scryer, comandados por gente de mi raza. Parecían planear cada uno por su cuenta un ataque contra Kael'thas en su nueva residencia, Tempest Keep. En la parte neutral de la ciudad encontré algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir a desgana. Un Naaru enorme, por lo visto protector de la ciudad, iluminaba el centro de Shattrah. Pasé de largo intentando no caer en recuerdos desagradables y me concentré en mi misión.

Ahí estaba yo, a altas horas de la madrugada colándome en el barrio de los Scryer situado en la parte más alta de la ciudad. Todo estaba decorado ricamente, típico de los elfos de sangre.

Las indicaciones de mi nueva jefa habían sido claras. Debía colarme en la casa de un tal Lorwyn, un miembro bastante destacado de los Scryer, y "sacarle información" sobre un libro robado a los Aldors acerca de sus planes de formación militar. Por el tono de la elfa nocturna, deduje que debía torturar al tipo en cuestión sin ningún remordimiento.

Me planté en el tejado de la residencia de mi objetivo. Me encendí un cigarrillo de aquella mierda de marca mientras esperaba. El supuesto hombre de leyes debía de llegar sobre las dos de la madrugada, hora en la que finalizaba una reunión extraordinaria del cuerpo de elfos de sangre. Así que esperé hasta que apareció ese bicho. Sí, un bicho azul, enorme. Algo así como un dragón con cresta y cola de pez. Sobre su lomo, vi una pequeña figura. _"Menudo tío", _pensé, _"debe de estar forrado"._ El elfo al que debía preguntar por las indicaciones del libro aterrizó en la pequeña terraza de su chalet, dio dos golpecitos en el morro del animal y entró en su choza. _"Sí que se pegan la buena vida aquí mis compatriotas". _Cada vez me gustaba más el nuevo mundo.

Tras deslizarme entre las sombras, me introduje en la casa. El tipo tenía su vivienda hecha un completo desastre, y por lo visto, cocinaba de pena, aunque creo que las moscas que revoloteaban alrededor de los platos sucios no pensaban lo mismo. El elfo lucía unas pintas bastante afeminadas: su melena llegaba hasta media espalda, con el flequillo engominado hacia atrás, y llevaba una túnica color crema bastante ceñida por un tabardo carmesí. El susodicho sujeto hizo cara de asco ante los platos de comida pasada y se sentó en otra mesa con un libro, que por su grosor deduje debía de ser bastante aburrido. Con sumo cuidado, me deslicé tras de él y desenvainé mis armas de combate: dos preciosas espadas envenenadas con una exquisitez de receta cortesía de un amigo apoticario de Undercity.

- Si haces ese ruido hasta mi netherdrake te habría oído.

Aquel impertinente seguía leyendo mientras mascaba algo.

- Es canela en rama, ¿quieres un poco? – me ofreció todavía de espaldas y sin apartar la vista del libro.

Mi cabreo creía por momentos. ¿Quién coño era ese tío para vacilarme así? Corté en dos la ramita de canela y le coloqué una de mis espadas bajo el cuello.

- Déjate de historias y canta – le susurré amenazante al oído.

- Oh, lo siento, la música nunca se me ha dado bien.

El muy jodido seguía leyendo aunque estaba a punto de quedarse sin cabeza.

- Quiero información sobre el libro.

- Mmh. – murmuró mascando la canela. – Lo siento, pero todavía no he terminado mi libro. Si quieres puedo darte un autógrafo, seguro que lo vendes por muchos oros de aquí a poco tiempo, cuando sea famoso.

Aquel tío me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Para que viera que iba enserio, levanté la otra espada para darle con la empuñadura en el cogote, pero, para sorpresa mía, acabé en el suelo. En unos segundos, el elfo se había levantado, me había cogido el brazo y me había impulsado hacia delante, por lo que en ese momento me encontraba tendida en el suelo y con un dolor horrible en la espalda.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!

- ¿Desde cuándo la Shattered contrata a gente tan mal hablada?

- ¿Qué?

Me levanté de un salto, intentando entender la situación. Me habían mandado torturar a un supuesto diplomático que me había dejado fuera de juego en menso de tres segundos y que encima conocía a la Shattered. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos para otro momento, porque el scryer había sacado de la nada dos enromes dagas. _"Un tío con túnica y mejores armas que las mías", _pensé. _"Esto se pone interesante"_.

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea bastante desequilibrada. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado haciendo misiones de alto nivel con la Shattered jamás me había encontrado con un rival que pudiera jugar conmigo de aquella manera. Me esquivaba con una habilidad pasmosa, y en vez de atacarme con las armas, me devolvía el golpe con un simple movimiento de manos que hacía que acabara estampada contar el suelo o contra una pared. Estaba furiosa.

De repente, el elfo pareció cansarse de mis variopintos insultos y decidió atacarme enserio. En un movimiento brillante, casi me corta el cuello. Lo intenté parar con ambas espadas, las cuales salieron disparadas y yo caí de espaldas sobre las baldosas una vez más. No sé cómo alcanzó a rozarme el pañuelo rojo que cubría mi cara, cortándolo por la mitad. Mal asunto.

Me incorporé con una rodilla en el suelo tan rápido como pude, tapándome la cara como podía con el reverso de uno de mis puños y buscando como desesperada mis armas.

- Maldito hijo de puta…

De repente, se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Len?


End file.
